Fireworks
by Diddle10
Summary: "No, I thought it was a flying dolphin." "Get a room!" "English please." "LAND!" "Actually it was 124 times." Interested? Read and see if I really lost my mind.


**AN:Hello! This is my first Hermaise story. I hope you enjoy:)**

Disclaimer: I am NOT JK Rowling. Therefore I don't own the characters! But i wish I owned Draco or Blaise:)

_**Hermione's Point of View**_

I sat in my room reading a good book when there was a sudden tapping on my window. I sighed and set down the book. After opening the window, in flew a small barn owl. This didn't surprise me like it would any other person. My name is Hermione Granger and I am a witch. This has been happening to me since I found out that I was a witch when I was 11 years old. I am 17 now and quite used to anything magical.

I grabbed the letter that was attached to the owl's leg. I knew who had written it without even opening it. It was my best friend Ginny Weasley. We had been sending letters since we left Hogwarts. I ripped it open hurriedly.

_Dear Hermione,_

_What have you been up to since you last wrote? I've been fantastic! Draco took me to Paris for a romantic dinner under the Eiffel Tower for our one year anniversary. He is so romantic! How has your love life been? I heard you and Ron broke it off. Well at least you can go after someone better than my brother. Like that super cute Italian from Slytherin that you've had a crush on for the last year and a half. You know who I'm talking about!_

_We should totally do something together! And soon. How about on Saturday we go to that muggle place we went last year. That park place. Then we can go to a Quidditch match! It will be so much fun! And I could bring Draco along with that hot Italian! It will be perfect. Send your answer as soon as possible!_

_With love, _

_Ginny_

I wrote a quick reply and tied it to the owl. Then I sent it back to Ginny. Hopefully she listens to reason and doesn't bring _him_.

_**Ginny's Point of View**_

When I got Hermione's letter I laughed.

_Dear Ginny_

_Do you even need to ask? I have been reading since you last wrote. That sounds so romantic! I wish when I was with Ron he would at least try to do something like that. You're right. Leaving Ron was probably the best choice I could have made. No I am not going after Blaise Zabini. Just because you date doesn't mean I have to. And he would most likely say no anyway._

_It's called an amusement park. I would love go with you! What Quidditch match will we be attending? How about the Chudley Cannons?_

_Sincerely,_

_Hermione's_

_P.S. Don't bring Blaise!_

I laughed. Typical Hermione, knowing everything. Of course I was going to bring Blaise. I wouldn't want Hermione being the third wheel. Three is a bad number. Now all I had to do was convince Draco to come and bring Blaise. I scribbled a quick note, and I sent it to my boyfriend Draco Malfoy.

_**Draco's Point of View**_

"I'm bored," I whined. My best friend Blaise Zabini glanced up at me over the top of the book he was trying to read.

"Then read a book," he told me. He started reading again.

"Why won't Ginny write to me?" I complained.

"I don't know. I'm not her," Blaise replied not even looking at me. Then I heard a scratching on the window.

"An owl!" I exclaimed.

"No I thought it was a flying dolphin," Blaise said sarcastically. I gave him a look and let it in. It flew in and landed on my king sized bed with green and silver silk comforter. I ran over and untied the note excitedly. It had my name written in Ginny's loopy handwriting. I opened it right away.

_Dear Draco, _

_'Mione and I are going to that one place I told you about. Then we're going to a Quidditch match. It's on Saturday and you're coming. No "buts". Oh and bring your friend. You know Blaise._

_Lot's of Love, _

_Ginny_

_P.S. It's called an amusement park!_

I couldn't help myself. I laughed. And I was willing to bet that Hermione didn't even know that Blaise was coming. Ginny was just that sneaky. For a Gryffandor.

_**Hermione's Point of View**_

It was Saturday. Ginny and I were waiting for Draco to show up. I was wearing a red tank top that said "Bookworm" in black swirly letters, black short shorts and gold flip-flops. I put my hair in a ponytail and wore bubblegum pink lip gloss as the only makeup.

"They should be here any minute now," Ginny stated.

"They?" I exclaimed.

"Oh I almost forgot. Draco is bringing someone."

"Who?" I asked still fuming.

"You'll see," Ginny sang. We waited a few more minutes. Finally they came. I was already cooled down. Until I saw who was with him. I gasped and glared at Ginny who was trying—and failing—to look innocent.

"Surprise?" she said hesitantly.

"GINERVA MOLLY WEASLEY!" I thundered.

"I'm going to guess that she didn't know we were coming," Draco whispered to Blaise.

"It's not that. Never mind. Let's go." I was composed. We ended up apparating to the place. The name of the park was Wild Wood.

We walked on the boardwalk for a little bit. Ginny, Draco, and Blaise stared at everything in awe. I was used to it by now. My parents used to take me here all the time.

Then we went on a few rides. All of them were roller coasters. Well Ginny and I went on the roller coasters. Blaise was too afraid of heights, so Draco stayed with him.

_**Blaise's Point of View**_

The girls ended up getting really hungry from all the running around and riding rides. We went up to a pizza place up on the boardwalk. It was amazing and I made a mental note to come back and eat there another time. Ginny and Hermione each grabbed a drink called a "smoothie" and we left.

Then we started walking to a different pier. Ginny and Draco were holding hands, so I went to go walk with Hermione.

"Do they usually do that when they bring you on their dates?" I asked trying to make conversation with the pretty brunette.

"Yeah. It's like I'm not even there," she replied surprisingly without any malice in her voice.

"Hopefully they don't start snogging," I laughed.

"Yeah I would probably die of embarrassment!" she exclaimed.

"Me too!" I agreed. Then they _did_ kiss.

"Get a room!" Hermione and I yelled at the same time. We looked at each other and started laughing. When we finally stopped laughing, we started walking as if nothing happened

After about 10 seconds Hermione tripped. Luckily I was there to catch her. But her drink fell on her.

"GOSH DANG IT!" she hollered right in my ear.

"It's okay 'Mione. We'll get you another shirt!" Ginny reassured her.

"Not that!" she yelled, "I was going to drink that!"

"Really Hermione?"

"Yes Ginny!"

"Well what about your shirt?"

"I could always clean it with a simple cleaning spell."

"Not around all these Muggles!"

"Fine. You know your boyfriend could always buy me a new one."

"Of course he will!" So we walked over to a shop nearby. When I looked inside I instantly loved it. It had a bunch of Quidditch shirts!

"How do the muggles know about Quidditch?" I whispered.

"Well Harry wrote books about our Hogwarts years, and the muggles seem to really like them," Ginny replied.

"Who wouldn't? For someone who hated writing essays, he was amazing at writing stories. Have you read them? They are incredible pieces of literature," Hermione praised.

"English please." Ginny giggled.

"They are really good books." We each got a t-shirt. Hermione got a red t-shirt that said "Team Gryffandor" in gold bold letters. Ginny got a yellow one that said "Chudley Cannons!" in pointed orange letters. Draco got a green one that said "Slytherin All the Way" in swirly silver letters. I was the only one who got a normal shirt. It was a gray shirt that said "Get A Room!" with black block letters. Hermione and I both laughed when we saw it. Ginny and Draco just gave us weird looks. I couldn't help but feel warm when Hermione laughed. It was like a soft lullaby. I knew I was sprung. The only question now was: Did she feel the same way? I could only hope.

_**Hermione's Point of View**_

We walked out after we purchased our shirts (courtesy of Draco). After walking around for a little while, Ginny wanted to go on more rides.

"Let's go on that one!" Ginny exclaimed in delight. It looked like a wheel going around in a circle.

"The Ferris Wheel?" I asked.

"Yeah!" She was so excited I couldn't say no.

"You guys go ahead. I'll just wait down here," Blaise said eying the ride with fear.

"Come on Blaise. You need to learn to face your fears," Draco urged, "I'll even hold your hand if you get scared." Blaise glared at him.

"Draco is right Blaise. You should face your fear. And maybe 'Mione can hold your hand." Ginny winked. I blushed.

"Fine," he agreed. Ginny jumped up and down clapping her hands. Then she dragged us onto the ride. Blaise was sweating, and he kept looking behind him. When we got on and the ride started, he grabbed the bar that kept us from all falling out. His knuckles turned white. He kept looking over the edge, then quickly looking away.

"Are you okay Blaise?" Ginny asked.

"No. Why does it have to be so high up?" Draco looked at his friend with concern, and he held Ginny's hand tighter. I grabbed Blaise's hand to try and help calm him. It worked. He instantly relaxed. Then he looked at me and smiled in thanks. I smiled back.

My heart fluttered. Blaise was just so cute! I loved the way his black hair curled into his eyes. His eyes. I could get lost in their indigo depths. And his smile. It brightened up his whole face. His mocha colored hand squeezed tighter onto my cream colored one. They fit perfectly together.

I blushed and looked over at Draco and Ginny. They were kissing again. I cleared my throat to get their attention. The red head and the blonde both looked up, both slightly flushed.

"Can we keep it PG please?" Without getting an answer, I went and sat next to Ginny, pushing Draco off the seat. He went to go sit by Blaise, grumbling. They stopped the ride while they were all the way at the top. Blaise started panicking again.

"Why did it stop? Did it break? Are we going to be stuck up here forever? I don't wanna die!" Blaise yelled hysterically.

"Blaise just calm down. You've gotta be brave!" Ginny soothed.

"Easy for you to say! I wasn't put into Gryffandor like you! I'm not supposed to be brave!" he snapped voice rising. I grabbed his hand again. He took a couple of deep breathes and calmed down.

"The ride started up again. Blaise sighed in relief. When we got to the bottom, and the person stopped the ride for us to get off, Blaise jumped onto the ground.

"LAND!" he yelled. People looked at him as if he left the loony-bin.

"I thought you were a Quidditch player!" I hissed so only we could hear.

"I am. I just don't like being up in the muggle death trap," he stated.

"Well at least you faced your fear," I praised.

"One of them anyway..."

_**Blaise's Point of View**_

Around six we went to the Quidditch match. Ginny had blackmailed Harry. She said that if he didn't get her four tickets, then she would tell Rita Skeeter all about Harry and his girlfriend Luna Lovegood. He gave them their tickets. I mean he _was_ the seeker and captain of the team. Not to mention he's _Harry Potter_.

"After about an hour, I started to get bored. I looked to my right at Hermione who was reading _Hogwarts: A History_. She was _reading?_

"Hey Hermione haven't you read that book like 100 times already?" I asked.

"Actually it was 124 times," she replied turning the page.

"Aren't you sick of it yet?"

"No."

"What do you like about it?" She looked up at me then.

"I don't really know to be honest. Maybe because it's about Hogwarts, and I love it there so much. All of my best memories are there. It's like a second home to me," she answered. We were so busy talking, that we didn't notice Ginny giving Draco a signal. He nodded, and then Ginny nodded to Seamus Finnegan. He nodded, and our faces came up on a screen.

"Oh my _gosh_!"Hermione exclaimed pointing at the screen.

"What?"

"Do you know what this _is?_"

"A screen?"

"No duh! I mean why it's pointing at _us._"

"Because we're awesome?"

"Blaise, you're supposed to kiss Hermione," Draco stated bluntly.

"_What?_"

"You don't have to if you don't want to," Ginny smirked.

"Really?" he asked.

"No," she replied. Then everyone started to chant. All you could hear was a bunch of "Kiss! Kiss! Kiss! Kiss!" from the stands. Even the match stopped, so the players could see what was happening.

"Well if they want a kiss, they are going to get a kiss," Hermione murmured. Then she leaned in, and our lips met. It was like an explosion. It was probably the best kiss I ever had. My arms snaked around her waist, and hers got tangled in my hair. There was a lot of wolf-whistles and cheers. It was even better than the Quidditch match. After a couple more seconds of complete bliss, we pulled away.

"So how was it?" Ginny asked.

"Like fireworks," we answered simultaneously. Then we kissed again.

**How did you like it? I would love to hear what you have to say! So REVIEW!**


End file.
